


When eating seems the only solution

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fem!Steve, Male!Nat
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	When eating seems the only solution

Tonie era sempre isterica e con strane voglie quando era nella sindrome premestruale.  
Stephie invece non faceva altro che bere tisane per stare tranquilla e nulla più.  
Erano le tre di notte e Stephie venne svegliata da uno strano rumore.   
Scese al piano di sotto e trovò Tonie letteralmente infilata dentro al frigo.   
"Tonie capisco che sei in crisi premestruale ma mangiare tre pizze farcite oltre che qualsiasi cosa che sia commestibile non ti pare un po' esagerato?" Chiese la bionda guardando Stark , poi notò Nat legato ad una sedia "Lui cosa ci fa qui? Hai intenzione di mangiare anche lui?" Le chiese Rogers "Potrei volerlo mangiare in modo metaforico" disse sorridendo mentre continuava a mangiare la pizza "Non è colpa mia se tu non hai voglia di toccarmi" continuò la mora "Se lo avessi fatto magari non mi sarei buttata sul cibo" continuò e si tolse top e reggiseno "E poi queste mi fanno male" disse poi avvicinandosi al povero Nat e iniziandolo a baciare "Non ti sembra esagerato quello che stai facendo?" Le chiese Stephie "libera il povero Nat ora" disse imperativa   
"Ma se non mi diverto mi verrà fame, la bionda la guardò storta e Tonie liberò il ragazzo che fuggì via "Allora non ti senti meglio ora? Non credi che sia più naturale se tu ti lasci rilassare e la smetti di mangiare , il mondo è un posto migliore se lo vedi con una prospettiva più sana?...." Tonie la interruppe "Dacci un taglio Stevie e dammi la vaschetta di gelato nel freezer prima che mi mangi anche te"


End file.
